


Day Thirteen: Party

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2017, i wrote this in like three hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: A party gone wrong.





	Day Thirteen: Party

“No.”  
“Come on, please?”  
“No, parties aren’t my thing.”  
“It’s not technically a party; more has a diplomatic get-together.”  
“Still not my thing.”  
“Keith, you’re the right arm of Voltron you have to be there.”  
“Okay.”  
“Really?”  
“No need to sound so shocked Takashi, but don’t worry I have a plan.”  
“That’s going to make me wish you stayed up here right.”  
“You know me so well.” Their conversation tapers off has Shiro falls asleep and Keith thinks of a plan for tomorrow night. The party was Allura’s idea she got the word out to Voltron’s allies and landing on a safe nearby planet. When the time finally rolled around Keith was staring at his husband.  
“It’s been five years and you still take my breath away.”  
“Don’t get too comfortable, I have specific instructions to make sure you dress for the occasion.”  
“Traitor.”  
“I’d rather have you mad at me than Allura.” Shiro hands him a red dress shirt.  
“I’m your husband, I can ban you to the couch.”  
“There’s more than one bedroom not in use.” Keith takes his shirt off wincing when the wound on his chest pulls. It happened during their most recent battle which, Keith was held with a knife to his chest and Shiro was going to be forced to choose between his husband or the mission, so Keith made the decision for him. The healing pod stopped most of the bleeding but it mostly just left Keith feeling tired and stiff.  
“You would feel bad for not doing what I say and would sleep in the common’s area.”  
“That’s probably true,” Shiro says trying not to look at the wound on his husband. “You know, things are going to be pretty quiet you don’t have to go if you don’t feel up to it.”  
“I’m already half way dressed, no point in me not going at this rate. And I know you feel better about crowds if I’m with you.” Shiro has always been a little claustrophobic but after his imprisonment, it got worse. Keith pulls on the black jacket stating that he’s dress up enough, before putting his jeans on.  
“Promise me you won’t get into any fights.” He knows Keith doesn’t intentionally start fights but he’s still impulsive relying more on instinct than anything else.  
“I’ll try.” And that’s as good as it’s going to get with him.  
The party goes relatively well but with alcohol and various species involved, there was bound to be some conflict. Keith is on guard observing the attendees eyes narrowing when he sees a Clarian (he still cringes at the thought sometimes) trying to sneak out. He follows them stealing a glance at Shiro to make sure he’s fine before following the alien out. He keeps a safe distance and follow’s him to the Lion’s main hangar. He watches the way the Clarian eyes each lion stopping in front of Red.  
“Fascinating aren’t they?” The alien startles turning around.  
“Of course, they’re the most powerful weapons in the universe. Can you tell me more about them possibly?” Keith looks at them waiting for Red’s response before he does anything.  
“The Black Lion is the head of Voltron, meaning its Paladin has to be in control at all times.” He smirks when he thinks of just how much control Shiro loses whenever they’re alone. “The Blue Lion is the one that” he pauses remembering that Allura never actually told them what characteristics about the Blue Lion. “Cares about its family and friends.” Because whenever Lance isn’t being annoying he is caring. “The Yellow Lion is kind, loyal, and lighthearted.” He smiles at the thought of Hunk in the kitchen trying to make the food goo taste like something. “The Green Lion is highly intellectual.” Pidge and her weird technology voodoo.  
“What about the Red one.” He leans back against the wall.  
“Red is the most temperamental, she’s instinctive, determined.” He has to cut himself off making sure not to give himself away too soon because it’s obvious he doesn’t know he’s a Paladin. “And each Lion has a Paladin who suits their personalities.”  
“I’d imagine the Red Paladin would be fun to mess with.” Keith’s eye twitches he just has to stall for time until somebody notices that he’s gone.  
“How so?”  
“According to what you just informed me of, the Red Paladin will more than likely be impulsive, pretty easy to take down.” Taking a deep breath Keith tries to keep his cover.  
“And you think that you’re worthy to be her Paladin?” He feels Red’s discontent when he says that.  
“Of course, I’m the strongest warrior of my people.”  
“Want to find out?”  
“If I could get him alone.”  
“You already have, I’m right here.” He sees the Clarian take a step back.  
“You, I that makes it too easy.” The alien sputters.  
“It’s not just about winning a fight. We should ask Red and the others what they think.” He knows that he and Red have been working on her essence taking a physical form, but he’s not sure if the other Lions will go along with it. He tries to reach out to them, Black being easier than the others letting them know the plan. The Clarian jumps out of his skin when he sees an actual Red Lion making her way over to the Paladin. Rubbing against his leg, letting out a low purr.  
“We fight first yes?”  
“No, we get the lions approval first.” Keith is just going to continue to make things up until he’s left with no choice. He’s not an idiot he knows that fighting in his state wouldn’t end well. A large shadow appears between the two and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s the Black Lion’s essence. Once she settles she stands behind Keith, and he can feel her along with Red in his mind, he urges her to send out a message to Shiro in hopes of preventing an actual fight.  
“Where are the other three?” Keith tries to think of a response while focusing more on Blue his head is spinning but he needs to protect the lions more specifically Red. Blue takes form on Red’s other side finally and the Green and Yellow Lions follow soon after. It’s weird being connected to all of the lions outside of Voltron and he really hopes that the others can feel something is off with their bond. The Lions are behind him except Red who is beside of him.  
“Here they are, make your request and they’ll respond accordingly.” He really fucking hopes so.  
“Lions of Voltron, I Noam of Claria wish to challenge the Red Paladin of his place has the right arm.” Red growls and he rests a hand on her head. He can feel the others behind him, questioning. He can feel Black’s hesitation and her trying to find a way around that won’t end in a fight. But in the end, she approves.  
“Hand to hand? Or do you prefer a weapon?” He asks has he, Noam, and the Lions make their way to the training deck.  
“Weapon.” Great just great, Yellow nudges him and he smiles at her. He gives Noam a staff picking up one for himself. They take stance and Keith finding the openings he’ll need for an attack, Red encourages him to use he bayard but he doesn’t want to kill anyone just knock him out until he can be dealt with. They circle and block each other. Until Noam changes his moves and he shoves his staff into Keith’s chest. And Keith is aware just how dead he should be when it feels like fire is running through his veins, black spots are taking over his vision and he refuses to give up. He picks up the staff he dropped before the fight can start again a wonderful voice cuts through.  
“What’s going on here?” Shiro is walking towards them with purpose in his step not even glancing at the lions. Keith lets out a wheezy laugh letting the weapon fall from his fingers.  
“He wanted to see if he was worthy enough to be the Red Paladin.” Shiro raises an eyebrow at his husband’s explanation. They see movement out of the corner of their eyes and a blur of red and black. Turning they see that Red has Noam pinned and Black is pushing the weapon away from him.  
“Red don’t kill him,” Keith says when his lion bares her teeth at the alien’s throat. Black is just intimidating by her presence alone. The others storm in taking in the scene and Keith is really tired.  
“Keith?” Shiro asks concerned has his husband puts a hand to his chest.  
“I think I might need a healing pod.” He shows his blood covered hand to the Black Paladin. The things following happen fairly quick. Shiro supports Keith to the med bay and helps him into a healing pod, which he’s in for only a few hours and comes out sleepy and cold, after making sure he’s really okay Shiro takes his husband to their room with easy banter between the two.  
“Was your plan to scare me?”  
“No, it was to embarrass you.”  
“How?”  
“I didn’t get that far with it.” When they get to the room they stop in the door way, their lions are still actual lions laying down on the bed.  
“How did you do that?”  
“I’ve been practicing with Red and hoped it would work with the others.”  
“I’m going to set a new rule that says no parties.”  
“Actually it wasn’t a party it was a diplo-“  
“Keith.”  
“It wasn’t that bad really.”  
“Go to bed before I show you what bad is.”  
“You’re really rude sometimes has anyone ever told you that?”  
“You tell me at least twice a day.” The lions finally move to the end of the bed giving their Paladins room to lay down, the four sleep soundly not disturbed by anything.


End file.
